1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, and more particularly, to a camera system with a full view monitoring function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A monitoring system is extensively applied to the public place, such as the train station, the supermarket, the street and so on. A fisheye camera or a PTZ camera is applied to the conventional monitoring system. Capturing orientation of the fisheye camera is unchangeable, and the fisheye camera captures a panorama image to view a large area within an environment. However, the edge of the panorama image may be indistinct because of optical distortion phenomenon, and cannot clearly provide detailed characteristic for image identification. The PTZ camera represents the camera lens can be panned, tilted and zoomed in/out to capture the small-size image. The PTZ camera cannot capture the panorama image, so that application of the PTZ camera is unable to monitor the wide public place.